Reflection
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: What if Rachel did give Sunshine the right information, but Sunshine lied, the glee kids kick Rachel out but then there's a tragic accident and Rachel's life hangs in the balance... I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Rachel, Rachel Berry. But you wouldn't know that, since I am perhaps the most unpopular girl in the whole school. Only eleven people actually know my name, the rest of the student body, give me their own names, RuPaul, Manhands and slut are a few of their favourites. I am nearly always the victim of a slushy attack, and pornographic images in the girls bathroom. If that wasn't enough I am ridiculed at home too.

My dad's, yes that's right I have two, who are not like what you would assume at all. Not to be homophobic here but my dad's aren't very feminine in their appearance, they aren't the cliché gay man. I think that they did love me in the beginning, but the novelty wore off long ago. I'm now merely a girl they house until I'm eighteen when I can move out. I actually have to pay them rent, as well as do chores, I barely have time to do anything for myself, I used to do myspace video's daily, but now I only do them when my dads are away on vacations, or business trips, if I do it for too long, I give them headaches or they get angry and lash out.

I sighed, I just wanted to be accepted for once in my life. To have someone appreciate me, for me. Glee was the only place where that dream could possibly happen. But after the drama of last year, (what with Noah and Quinn giving their baby to my mother, us not winning Regionals and me and Finn beginning a relationship,) we were struggling to find new blood. If I'm honest I didn't really want new blood, not that they I was afraid they would take away my spotlight, okay maybe I am a little bit, but not for the reason's they think.

If my spotlight was taken away, I would have nothing in my already pathetic world. I'd have nothing to keep me going. I'm not going to lie, but I have over the years contemplated suicide, I've never managed to go through with it, something always stopped me, but sometimes I wonder if I did do it who would even care? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

My alarm clock beeped at 5:45, I sighed, I technically didn't have to get up for another half hour, but I needed to exercise and get ready for the day. I always felt good after a workout, but it never lasted long. I got dressed and rushed downstairs to make their breakfast and to give the house a quick clean, it was at quarter to seven that I heard them moving about, I'd been up and hour. I groaned I did feel quite tired today, but I couldn't go back to bed, I now had to get to school.

I wasn't allowed a car of my own, according to them I didn't deserve one, so I walked to school, I could have taken the bus, but it was full of the popular kids, who threw things at me and made the journey hell. I said goodbye to them, more so out of routine than anything else and walked out of the door. I got to school with ten minutes to spare and caught up with my boyfriend, but from the look on his face, I knew that status was about to change, I mean I should have expected it, he had done it to me enough times before.

"Hey Rach," he said. "How was your weekend,"  
"It was okay," I said, even he didn't know what my home life was really like.  
"Rach, I really don't want to do this, but I can't be with you anymore, it's not that you aren't pretty or anything, but I'm just starting to get some respect back, and well, if they saw me with you, that wouldn't last long," he said. I inwardly felt my heart break, not because of Finn, hell I was more than used to this, but because even he could tell what a waste of space I really was.

"It's fine Finn," I said, hoping I sounded stronger than I felt. "I didn't see us working out anyway,"  
"Thanks Rach," he said. "I'll see you later okay," I nodded. I finally felt a tear making its way down my cheek. I couldn't break down yet though, the bell had rang. I now had to go to homeroom. I didn't make it though before I was met with my first slushy facial. But what hurt the most was that it came from Finn. I was shocked to say the least, but I stumbled away to the bathroom, listening to the laughter from everyone.

I got changed in a stall, and while in there I heard someone singing they were really good. I opened the door and saw a girl singing along to her I-pod. "Excuse me," I said tapping her shoulder, "You're really good and I feel that you'd be a very valuable asset to our glee club, we have a meeting at three today, come and audition,"  
"Really you think I'm good," she said.  
"Well with some training you could be amazing, but yes you are," I said.

"Okay I'll see what I can do, where do I meet," she said. I wrote down the choir room and even wrote down directions. "Thank you..."  
"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry," I said. "Well I will see you later,"  
"Sunshine," she said. I smiled, I perhaps had made a friend, but I didn't see the smirk on her face when I'd left.

I walked into the glee room and everyone glared at me. "Hey guys," I said confused, "What's going on," I then saw Sunshine in the corner Tina's arms around her crying.  
"What's wrong is that you sent her to some kind of crack house," said the normally quiet Mike.  
"What," I said, "No I didn't, I said for her to come here at three, I even wrote down directions to the choir room since she's new,"  
"Are you really that desperate to have the spotlight," said Mercedes loudly she got up and walked towards me.

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about, I would never do such a thing," I said.  
"She's lying," said Sunshine, god she was really putting it on. "If you saw what I saw at that house, it would give you nightmares for weeks,"  
"Okay, then," I said. "Where was this crack house,"  
"What does that matter the point is Rachel you sent her there because you couldn't stand competition," said Mr Schue.  
"Mr Schue, with all due respect, I don't think Berry would go that far," said Noah.  
"Shut up Puck, she's a huge diva who has tantrums if she doesn't get her own way," said Quinn.

"I swear on my life I didn't do what she said," I said. "Now can we please just get started,"  
"Yeah we can, but you can get out," said Mercedes. "We don't need you anymore, we have Sunshine now,"  
"Fine," I said. "If that's how you choose to see it," I turned around and just ran out of the room, running straight down the hallway, I ran out of the school parking lot, and then heard the sound of a honking horn, before I had time to react, I felt something smash into my side I fell to the floor and let the blackness consume me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Miss Pillsbury and Mr Figgins were in their offices they'd both seen the sobbing Rachel running past. Miss Pillsbury got up and ran outside and saw the horrifying event unfold. A truck, the delivery truck smashed into Rachel's side, she fell to the floor and was then underneath it. "Call 911," she yelled to Mr Figgins as he stood there in shock. She ran to the choir room and opened the door.

"Emma what's wrong," said Mr Schue, he saw the panic in her face.  
"Rachel," she said. "She's been hit by a truck,"  
"And how do we know you're telling the truth," said Sunshine.  
"Don't think I didn't hear what you said earlier," Emma said to her. "I heard you say about how you were going to lie,"  
"You lied," said Tina disgusted.  
"Oh please, she needed to be gotten rid of she was a freak," Sunshine said. "I was doing you a favour,"  
"Look who cares about Sunshine, we need to help Rachel," said Noah, he got up and along with the rest of the glee club ran out of the room towards the parking lot.

"Okay reverse the truck slowly," a medic said to the truck driver, they were doing this to get to Rachel who was just out of reach for them. Once she was in clear view it was clear she was very badly hurt, she was covered in blood, it was coming from her head, and her side where a huge gash could be seen, her legs were grazed and were also bleeding too. "Is she alive," said Will, he'd come over along with Emma, and Mr Figgins.  
"She is but she is not out of the woods yet, she may have internal injuries but her head and side injuries are bad enough," he said. "Does anyone have contact details for her parents,"

"I can get them for you," said Mr Figgins, "I'll call them and send them to the hospital," he walked off in that direction.  
"How could we have accused her of something like that," said Brit, saying what everyone else was thinking.  
"I didn't accuse her," said Noah, he walked off towards the ambulance he wanted to be with Rachel.  
"I'm going to kill Sunshine when I see her," said Santana. "No one messes with anyone of us,"  
"Okay guys, I know you're probably going to come to the hospital, but please call your parents first," said Mr Schue. "Puck's riding with Rachel, we'll meet you there okay," They all nodded, and after calling their parents got into their cars and followed Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury to the hospital.

They arrived and saw Rachel being rushed away to theatre, apparently she'd had a heart attack on the way in, Noah followed, he looked white and vulnerable. "Oh Puck," said Brit. "Come on have some tea, you know how Rach always says it's good for the soul," he nodded he wasn't ready to get upset yet.  
"Hey did you guys see what people wrote about her last my space video," said Artie. "It was awful, telling her to get sterilised, saying her mom should have aborted her, I never knew it got that bad,"

"Rach would never tell you something was wrong, she doesn't want to be a burden to people," said Noah.  
"How do you know," said Quinn.  
"I was her best friend once upon a time," he said. "But then high school came and I was pressured into slushying her, and I regretted it, but she forgave me, she'll most likely forgive all of you too,"  
"Can we see this video," said Santana, "I actually haven't heard her sing in a while,"  
"I'll see if I can find it," said Artie.

"Here it is," he said. "It's called Reflection,"

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart_

Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool  
My heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

"I love that song," said Tina, wiping at her face, something everyone was doing at that point, Rachel's voice had always had the power to make them feel what she was feeling. "Let's write what we think," they all posted their own comments saying that she was amazing, that they loved it.

"God that girl is such a drain on the old finances," said a man's voice. Two men came into the room, Noah instantly recognised them as Rachel's dad's and he knew how they treated her.  
"She's your daughter," he said to them. "She could be dying and all you care about is how much this cost you,"  
"Wait doesn't she have insurance," said Quinn.  
"No, her dad's wouldn't let her have it after they spent all their money on her music lessons when she was a kid, she has to pay them rent, she's no more than a maid to them," he said.

"You are so full of shit Noah Puckerman," said Richard Berry.  
"He's telling the truth, Richard and Frank Berry," said a stern faced woman, Noah's mom. "Now since you don't really want to be here, I think it best you leave," The two men left after that,  
"Thanks Ma," said Noah. "Have you heard anything,"  
"She's stable, that's all I know," she said. "But she will pull through, this is Rachel,"  
"What's going on with Sarah," said Noah.  
"She's being dropped here in about five minutes actually, I couldn't get a babysitter at such short notice,"

"Speak of the devil," said Noah, Sarah poked her head around the door and walked in, she knew a few of the faces but the others she didn't and she was a little shy. "Hey sis it's okay, they're friends of mine,"  
"Oh, that's okay then," she smiled at Noah, to her he was just Noah.  
"Hey Finn," she said.  
"Hey Sarah," he said, he was feeling a little guilty for dumping Rachel earlier.

They all sat in silence for a while waiting for news, finally about an hour later a doctor came in and told them that for the moment Rachel was stable but she was still in a critical condition, she'd got concussion, and some brain swelling, the gash had been stapled then stitched, and her legs were okay, they'd been stitched and cleaned where needed. She was however for the moment in a coma as the swelling in her brain needed to come down.

"Can we see her," said Noah, the doctor nodded and Noah followed him out of the room, he walked into the room Rachel was in and that was when he broke down, she looked awful. Not like Rachel at all, he walked over to the chair by her bed sat down holding his best friend's hand. He wasn't normally a religious person but he prayed, prayed that she would come out of this and that he would find courage to tell her how he really felt... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Blackness that was all I could see. I could feel the slight twinges of pain, like a dull uncomfortable ache. The one thing that hadn't gone though was my hearing I could hear everything. I heard Noah talking to me, telling me about what was going on. I could hear the anguish in his voice, was he crying? It was possible I guess, he wasn't as tough as he made out, especially when it came to the people he cared about. Not that he cared about me in that way, we just had a history together, no one knows that he was my first crush, in fact if I'm honest I don't think those feelings ever went away.

I felt his rough hand grip mine and tried with all my might to squeeze back. But then there was a sound of air moving through a door, and he let go of my hand. "Oh my god," said several voices at once.  
"She looks so fragile," said a female voice, it sounded like Tina, but it couldn't have been her, everyone else was angry at me before.  
"That hospital gown is disgusting," said Kurt, that was a typical comment from him, if I could I would have giggled, but my body wouldn't let me.

I felt like I was asleep, but not quite, like when you have your eyes closed but aren't fully asleep yet. I wanted to at least open my eyes, give them all some reassurance that I was here, that I wasn't in pain. But I couldn't do anything and that scared me. "Guy's I know you want to stay, but visiting hours are over in a few minutes," said Mr Schue's voice.  
"I'm staying," said Noah.  
"I know you are Noah," he said. "Your mom said you won't leave her,"  
"None of us want to leave her," said Brit,  
"I've pulled some strings," said Deborah Puckerman's voice, "You can all stay, but just for tonight,"  
"You're amazing ma," said Noah.  
"I know," she said.

"Do we know when she'll wake," said Miss Pillsbury.  
"It's up to her," said Deborah, "There will be doctors in here later to check on her, just stay out of their way, I'm going to take Sarah home, I will see you all at six okay,"  
"Thank you Mrs Puckerman," they all said at once.  
"Well we'll be leaving too," said Miss Pillsbury, "I need to inform Mr Figgins on her condition and I need to get my car,"  
"If anything changes call us," said Mr Schue and then the door closed again.

"When will they realise they love each other," said Noah.  
"I could say the same about some other people," said Quinn.

Sometime later I have no idea how long, I heard the door open and several pairs of footsteps. "Noah, can you step aside for a minute," said a voice. "We're just going to check her over,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologise guys, got confused with my chapters and didn't add in chapter two, lol, it's there now, hopefully that will explain things, thanks for the reviews, **

Chapter Five

Noah got up and moved to the side of the bed, the doctors lifted up the gown slightly, and there were gasps and hisses from the glee club, the gash looked like it would be very painful if Rachel could feel it. "Her brain seems to have gone back to normal," said one doctor. "Both gashes are okay,"  
"Two," said Santana.  
"Yes the large one on her side and the smaller one on her head, it's covered by her hair," he said.  
"Do you think she can hear us," said Brit.  
"I believe so," he said. "If there is any change press the nurse button, she's very lucky to have friends like you," the doctor left after that.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Artie. "How have we not noticed how she's treated at school,"  
"Well we're not gonna leave her side when she gets back to school," said Santana. "What, Berry has improved since we all became part of glee,"  
"She loves the spotlight," said Noah. "It's the only place she feels accepted, it must have taken a lot of guts for her to have asked that new girl to come,"  
"I was going to show you guys this piece of paper, I found in the restroom I used it because I got lost," said Brit.

On the piece of paper were the directions to the choir room and the time to be there in Rachel's neat handwriting. "Oh god," said Tina. "I feel so bad,"  
"Sunshine will be feeling the wrath of the entire New Directions when we get to school tomorrow," said Mercedes.

It was quiet for a while, apart from the beeping noise coming from the machines, Noah found the remote for the television, he switched it on and everyone had to laugh at the fact that Friends was on as Rachel was indeed named after Rachel from Friends. "This is Rachel's favourite episode," said Mercedes  
"What the last one," said Kurt.  
"Yeah cuz Ross and Rachel finally realise they love each other," said Tina. "I remember her telling me that,"  
"She said it was ironic," said Kurt.

They all watched the episode, laughing especially when Joey sat on the poster and then leaving a stain on the couch. The Rachel in the bed though began to stir just slightly...


End file.
